One Kiss can Seal the Truth
by Woody2792
Summary: Set pre-S3, although Ziva takes a starring role. Cue Mossad-NCIS joint operation! Written as a SeSa'12. One-shot, Zibbs romance.


She was sat comfortably in a sedan rental, watching through binoculars as her target took out the trash. From what she had read and witnessed, he seemed like a straight playing sort of person but she could not be too sure - that was how mistakes were made. He made his way back into his house and she watched his shadow cross the lounge, waiting for a couple of minutes before she drove away. Tomorrow was the day they would meet, the day the outcome of her operation would be decided...

It was a fairly sunny day with no active cases, so the MCRT were sitting at their desks in the bullpen sorting through cold cases. Tony was being his usual noisy self, munching a pack of crisps as he flicked through the file in front of him, thoroughly annoying Kate as he did so. She had been jotting a few notes on a pad in front of her but Gibbs could have guessed her next move from the start of the afternoon. A pen flew through the air, hitting Tony squarely on the forehead. He yelped and threw it back at Kate before turning to McGee who was trying to suppress a grin while determinedly looking at his computer monitor. It was just as Tony was making a grab for one of his spare pens that Gibbs decided enough was enough.

'Quit fooling around. Not getting anywhere today, go home. 0800 tomorrow morning and in for the whole day, whether we get a case or not.'

There was a whoop of joy from Tony and a quick shuffle of papers before he was legging it towards the elevator - no doubt the long day tomorrow would sink in later... Kate and McGee were a bit more reserved with their exits but it was clear to see the thankful expression their faces shared. As the elevator _dinged_ for them, a lady exited, a visitor badge clearly viewable hanging from her waist band. She had an escort standing next to her, who proceeded to walk her over towards Gibbs.

'Agent Gibbs, this lady has asked to be brought to see you. I'm sorry for the intrusion but she wouldn't take no for an answer. _Says _she knows the director too.'

'Thanks Dwayne. So, Miss -'

'Officer. Officer Ziva David.'

'Officer David. Just _how_ do you know me, and what is it you're looking to ask?'

'As you have probably guessed, I am from Mossad. I am here to ask for your assistance in one of our cases. As you shall have to ask your director, I feel that I should wait to explain until we are all within the same room. Shall we?'

She did not bother waiting for Gibbs' response, she merely walked towards the stairs, pausing at the bottom to tip her head at Gibbs and check he was following her, before walking up them. It was not exactly a regular Thursday afternoon, but the woman dressed in cargo pants and a plain black tee certainly was not unwelcome.

That had been a month ago and had lead to Gibbs being sat opposite a dolled up Officer David in one of the most expensive restaurants in DC. Thankfully Mossad were footing the bill, and he did not really feel like scrimping and holding back on his dinner, so he had ordered lobster and a bottle of the champagne. If it had just been him and a friend, he'd have gone straight for the bourbon but seeing as they were undercover it was not very appropriate.

Their suspect was being followed due to evidence of smuggling and being a Hamas operative - Mossad had had him on their watch list for a couple of years but now that he was fraternising with US Navy personnel they had involved NCIS. Gibbs was playing the part of Gunnery Sergeant Jonathan Tibbs who was on rotation to teach at the Naval training base. Three of the petty officers in his class were suspected of being the contacts, all of which were followed upon their leaving the classroom, and scrutinised while inside it.

The object of the meal out was to build on the initial 'get seen out and about as a married couple' objective - it was the little details that made the operation real after all. One of the officers under watch was out with his parents at the same restaurant; Gibbs kept glancing over at them - he had definitely seen the officer meet his gaze, and later make a quick phone call. He smirked to himself and reached out to take Ziva's hand. The cover was certainly holding up to first glance and he could only hope that the bait had been taken...

Over the last month he and Officer David had shared some pretty spectacular moments, many of which brought a smile to his face when he thought of them. There was the time he had nearly set fire to the kitchen while trying to prove that he could successfully cook dinner - admittedly it had tasted delicious, but she had refused to concede the point because of the near-miss. Or there was the time that She was trying to explain what she was looking for to the man at the market; Gibbs had had to step in to explain that she was not really looking for a tightrope, merely a washing line.

Come to think of it, there were many experiences they had shared that were highly unlike any others he had been part of in recent years. It had not been one of those 'click at first sight' meetings, but they had certainly connected on more levels than he would have thought possible; especially considering that they had known each other for such a short amount of time. She had been a whirlwind coming into his life, but despite turning it upside down and back to front - goodness knows how the team were dealing with DiNozzo as leader - he was not keen to see her leave it. This case had added an extra something to his existence, and he was pretty damn sure that it was not just down to a couple of petty officers and a Hamas operative. He just was not too sure how to classify what it was...

After eating a ridiculously large meal, the pair of them got up from the table and left the restaurant, planning to go 'home' and have a relaxing evening reading in front of the fire. They hadn't taken more than 3 steps outside the main entrance before their plans had to take a back seat. Not only was one of the other naval officers that Gibbs taught standing under a street lamp, but the Hamas operative was to their right, standing under a tree in the park.

They had not planned for this eventuality - assuming that meetings would occur in an abandoned building or somewhere similar - but they had each been provided with a GPS transmitter in case their cover was blown. They both activated them and began to improvise. It was starting to rain, so instead of going to the sedan they came in, they decided to wait for a cab - allowing them to keep a subtle watch on the pair. It looked like they were just talking, no swapping of items, however the Hamas suspect was getting rather nervous, starting to look around the two of them every few seconds. Gibbs knew that whether they were waiting for a cab or not they would soon be under scrutiny of the two men... So he did the only thing that came to mind.

Without stopping or pausing to gage her reaction, Gibbs place his hand on Ziva's cheeks and pulled her head close to his, leaning down a little to kiss her. It was as sensuous as he had dared to imagine, and only when her lips stopped moving against his did he pull back. This was compounded with two hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing him away. He wasn't sure if he had over-stepped the mark; sure they had kissed on other outings, but this one had seemed different. More spontaneous, slightly less to do with the case than the others...

Her eyes stared into his, almost looking straight through him, trying to weigh up all options and his motives for such a kiss. He tried to keep his gaze as neutral as possible - let her think it was simply case related if that's all she wanted - but he could not keep some of the warmth and softness from his eyes.

The rain began to pound heavier over their heads, the shelter full of other restaurant patrons, but neither Ziva nor Gibbs took any notice. They had both clocked the multitude of NCIS vehicles driving past their location, and a screech of tyres with running footsteps and shouts, swiftly followed by clinking of handcuffs meant that the suspects had been collared. They had broken eye contact briefly to see if their assistance was needed, but when it became clear it wasn't, they became each other's focus once more.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, to which Ziva squinted a little, chuckling when he smirked at her. No words were needed to be shared, they had all they needed in each other. Without wasting another second, their lips touched once more, Gibbs resting his hands on her hip bones, her hands circling his neck, pulling herself close into him.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I've been fairly lax in my appearances on here, but between illnesses, dying laptops and phones, and work being an ass as well as other RL issues, I've had my work cut out. _  
_This was written as a SeSa present for Mollygibs101 :)_

_Hope you guys enjoy it - please review!_

_Woody2792x_


End file.
